Chocolate Creativity
by Drummers
Summary: Inspired by David Thewlis in Life Is Sweet, this story is about Lupin, Tonks and a jar of chocolate spread.


A/N: This story has been influenced by a few things. I'll name them before we start;  
  
--David Thewlis's performance as Lupin;  
  
--Some beautifully naughty screencaps from Life Is Sweet in one of the David Thewlis JL Communities;  
  
--And not to mention all the smutfics I've had to get through.  
  
Well then, here goes nothing.  
  
**Chocolate Creativity**  
  
It had been a long day's work for Nymphadora Tonks. It was not until deep into the night that she came back in Grimmauld Place.  
  
There was a small light on in the kitchen, she noticed when she came nearer to the kitchen door. A yellowy stripe of light fell across the worn carpet in the floor in the hall. The kitchen door was ajar.  
  
She hesitantly opened the door further, and took a peak inside. Remus Lupin sat alone at the large oak table, his back to the door.  
  
"Hey Remus," Tonks said as she entered the kitchen. Lupin turned around sharply.  
  
"Oh, hello Tonks," he said, rubbing his temples, obviously very tired. "I hadn't expected anyone up anymore."  
  
"I just arrived here," Tonks explained. "I had the late shift. Are the others all in their beds?"  
  
Lupin smiled a little. "The only ones around here are Buckbeak, Sirius, you and me. Buckbeak's confined to his room, Sirius never leaves it anyway. To return to your question; all beds are empty."  
  
"So far," muttered Tonks.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Lupin said, slightly amused.  
  
"I said, 'so far'," repeated Tonks. "I'd like to get myself tucked in soon, you see." She yawned.  
  
"Would you like someone to tuck you in?" Lupin asked, studying his hands.  
  
Tonks snorted. "Yeah, if you meet a volunteer, send them up. Nighty-night."  
  
Lupin blinked at the door closing behind Tonks.  
  
Tonks was soon busy undressing upstairs. She had somewhat hoped Lupin would follow her upstairs, but apparently he still sat at the table in the kitchen. She stepped into her bed and put out the candle on her bedside table.  
  
She pricked up her ears when, after half an hour, she heard a soft creaking on the stairs.  
  
The creaking footsteps stopped in front of her door. A moment's silence, and then –  
  
"Tonks? Are you asleep yet?" Lupin had stuck his head round the half opened door.  
  
"Mmph," Tonks replied.  
  
Lupin stood at the door, his face in darkness. There was a candle floating behind him, and Tonks could see his outline, but not his expression.  
  
"Ehm, I've brought you some chocolate things... I thought you might like them," he said, after a few moment's silence.  
  
"That's very nice," said Tonks, meaning it. An explosion of warmth had taken place in the pit of her stomach, and the strange sensation spread through her entire body. "Why don't you bring them here, so I can put them on my bedside table?"  
  
"Right," said Lupin, and he took a few steps into the room. The candle followed him closely, but still did not illuminate his face. He stood over Tonks's bed for a moment, apparently staring at her. She looked at his face intently, trying to see what he must think. The candle was directly behind his head, making it seem as if Lupin had a halo.  
  
"Yes... here you are..." Lupin said. Tonks didn't think that sounded lame, just very cute. Lupin put some things on her bedside table – made something else fall off – and then shuffled back out of the room.  
  
Tonks heaved a sigh. She had hoped he would stay, that would have been brilliant, but she knew Lupin could be very hesitant about making major changes in his life. One of the things Lupin would definitely mark 'major' would be to sleep with anyone at all, including Tonks.  
  
She sighed again. When exactly did she notice she fancied Lupin, could she remember that? It had to have started to grow some time before Harry came to Grimmauld Place... And she realised she had fancied Lupin all along around Christmas, when she had to bring the Weasley kids, Hermione and Harry back to Hogwarts with the Knight Bus...  
  
Lupin had been absolutely beautiful then, or so she thought. He had been dressed in a borrowed green cashmere coat, his old Gryffindor scarf and a pair of woolly brown earmuffs. His cheeks and lips had been pink with cold, and there had been an extra bright twinkle in his eyes. His wonderful, calm, warm, green-blue eyes... Tonks melted every time she noticed they were looking right into hers.  
  
With another sigh, this time out of frustration because she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep this way, she put on a candle to take a look at Lupin's 'chocolate things'.  
  
He had brought her some of Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate, some Chocolate Frogs, and something that looked like it was something Muggle. It was a semi-see-through jar with a white lid and a label stuck to it. Its content was brownish, and the label read 'Dr Nibbly's Ultimate Chocolate Spread'.  
  
Tonks opened the lid carefully, curious to know what it would be like. She had to remove some foil layer before she was actually able to get at the brown spread. She dipped a finger in and licked the stuff off. It definitely tasted like chocolate! She looked at it again, and then came up with one of the naughtiest ideas she had ever been able to form in her head.  
  
Lupin heard a soft knock on his door. He blinked and frowned, not able to imagine who would want to visit him at two in the morning. He put his book down and looked at the door, as if he wanted to see right through it, then said, "Come in."  
  
Teasingly slowly, the door opened. Before he could see who it was, someone blew out his candles, and he could make out the smell of chocolate in the dark.  
  
He moaned a little. The only person who would bring chocolate into his room would have to be the person he had just given chocolate to. She wasn't supposed to bring it back, it was a gift!  
  
To his right, a small jarred fire flickered into life. By its little circle of warm light, he could see Tonks's face, which was suddenly very close to him. How on earth had she managed to do that without making a sound?  
  
"Hello, Remus," she whispered huskily. A shiver went down Lupin's spine. He had never heard her voice this way, but it was somehow very sexy.  
  
"Hello, To — can I say Dora?" he asked hesitantly, also in a whisper, but well aware that he sounded more awed than sexy.  
  
Something of surprise flitted across Tonks's features. "If you like," she answered in the same whisper as before.  
  
"I'd like that very much," Lupin whispered, trying to sound sexy. All this whispering with Tonks excited him more than any other whispering.  
  
"See," said Tonks, not making any comments on this exchange, "you brought me this jar of chocolate spread, and I was wondering what its purpose was." She looked at him questioningly, but he just stared at her, finally realising she was naked. Naked. In front of him.  
  
"You know, I actually thought of a purpose," Tonks went on when Lupin just kept staring, his mouth slightly open. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"  
  
Lupin just blinked owlishly at her, not able to figure out what to do. The right move would be to get her out, because they might be doing illegal things, him being what he was. The suave move would be to just kiss her on her lips and take her now, while he had the chance. But the obvious move was to just let her do. And of course, Lupin chose the last.  
  
He nodded. She smiled, a strange twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Slowly, she opened the lid. He stared at her hands, which were small and had nails with bright pink nail polish.  
  
She pulled his sheets down to reveal his naked upper body. He breathed in sharply. Before he realised what she was up to, she had taken a large lump of chocolate spread and smeared it all over his chest.  
  
His eyes grew large in astonishment as she took another lump from the jar and smeared it over his belly, down to his bellybutton and the small trail of hair that led downward to his most private area. Apparently, her work was complete, and she licked her fingers and hand clean.  
  
"Watch," she said, binding his wrists with two of his ties to the bedposts. All he could do was watch, indeed, as she bend down on him.  
  
First she kissed his lips, and he could still taste the chocolate in her mouth as they entwined their tongues. Lupin had not felt any of the sensations this kiss caused him, in years. He opened his eyes again when she finally stopped sucking his lower lip, and watched her bearing down on his chest.  
  
The licking was divine. He gasped and moaned, and wanted to grasp her, kiss her again, but she had bound him properly, and all he could do to stop himself from screaming was biting himself on his lower lip.  
  
She moved her slow licking and sucking from his chest slowly downward, to his bellybutton. When she had licked everything away, she looked up to his face, and he could see her mouth and cheeks were covered in the brown stuff.  
  
"Come here," he whispered in a low voice, registering in the back of his head that this time, he sounded huskily, too. She obeyed him more than willingly, and he licked her face clean.  
  
"Untie me, please?" he asked when he was finished, and he looked up into her face.  
  
She undid the knots of the ties and put them on his bedside table. He rubbed his wrists and flexed his finger for a moment. He smiled at her and cupped her face with both hands and drew her closer again.  
  
They kissed for a second time, and this time he was in control of the situation. His hands hungrily wandered down her body, squeezing round shapes here and there. He slowly rolled the two of them over, so he was on top. She moaned into his mouth and squealed a little when he pinched her in her sides.  
  
"Don't do that!" she muttered, breathing heavily. "It tickles!"  
  
"Oh, does it?" Lupin said, smiling cheekily. He started to pinch and tickle again, and she squealed with laughter and wriggled underneath him until she had found a way of tickling him back.  
  
Suddenly, he stopped, and pressed his lips on hers again. Out of breath, she didn't fight him but simply kissed him again. He tenderly stroked her body, and she let her hands roam over his back and his hips. He gasped when she firmly took hold of his buttocks.  
  
"Good heavens," he breathed into her ears.  
  
"You like that?" she asked him teasingly.  
  
"Wouldn't you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let's give it a try...!"  
  
"Remus – !" But before she could say more, he had indeed cupped her behind with his hands. His fingers were long, and he had a good squeezing technique. She did like it very much.  
  
"Oh, Remus," she sighed into his ear. "This is wonderful."  
  
"Is this all I'll be getting, then?" he asked her, mocking one of his characteristic sad faces.  
  
"Depends on whether you're a good boy or not," she said, grinning deviously.  
  
"Indeed? Well, well, well," he said, smirking a little. "Will I try to define 'a good boy' for you?"  
  
"In words?"  
  
"No, in deeds..."  
  
He started to kiss her again, first softly and sweetly, but soon very passionately. Their heartbeats sped up as he started to kiss from her mouth, to her chin, down her neck and finally her breasts. He licked around her nipples in turn and her breath caught. He licked all the way down to her bellybutton, and she gasped as he spread her legs.  
  
"Try not to scream," he whispered, out of breath and hardly audible. His forehead and chest were shining with sweat, as was hers, and his hair stuck to his face. He pertly raised his left eyebrow a few times, then lowered his face towards her warmest and innermost area.  
  
He softly started to lick her, and she shivered over her entire body. She slowness and softness made it terribly intense, and she arched her back and bucked her hips, as to get closer to his mouth and more of his touch.  
  
Soon, her breath came harder and her heartbeat was going at an incredibly fast pace. Still, he was patiently and peacefully licking on, as if it was everyday business, seemingly unaffected by her writhing, moaning and panting.  
  
A knot started to form itself in her lower body, a very pleasant one at that. She squealed a little again when she realised she was close to release. Lupin licked one more time – and she was off.  
  
Shaking like mad, Tonks came. She opened her mouth, inhaled deeply – and in the merest flash of a second, Lupin was on her, his hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Don't scream," he said hoarsely, his eyes large at the thought someone would hear her.  
  
Tonks slumped into the pillows, trying to get her breath back to a normal speed and her heartbeat to a healthy rate. "W – who would hear us anyway?" she managed to gasp.  
  
"Sirius," Lupin said, his eyes flickering for an instant to the wall on his right. "And he's the last who needs to know."  
  
"He fancies you," Tonks said, finally realising why else Sirius would be making such a point of being around Lupin so much.  
  
Lupin flinched. "Let's not think of that now," he whispered, stroking Tonks's cheek. He supported himself with his right elbow, his hand under his head, as he looked at her. Her face was red and shone with the sweat that covered her.  
  
"Are you going to leave it at this, you bad boy?" Tonks said, managing to sound playful.  
  
Lupin smiled one of his cheeky half-smiles, and his eyes twinkled with sheer delight. "Just you wait!" In one move, he was on top of her again, and this time he spread her legs with his own.  
  
Tonks could feel his hardness, something he somehow had managed to keep away from her for so long. It was now prodding her, teasingly, and she made a sound of frustration in the back of her throat.  
  
"Man, Remus, can't you aim better?"  
  
Lupin laughed hoarsely, which sounded very sexy to Tonks's ears. "I'm not aiming yet," he breathed into her ear.  
  
"Well, get on with it then, you meany!"  
  
"Impatient little puss, are we?" Lupin said playfully.  
  
"Well, yeah!" said Tonks even more frustrated now. She could see Lupin shake with silent laughter. "Oh, come off it!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Lupin said, smiling broadly. "Have it your way."  
  
And with one single thrust, he went deep into her.  
  
"Oh, yesss, Remus!" hissed Tonks. "I've wanted you right there for such a long time!"  
  
"We're not about to bet who wanted who first, or are we?" moaned Lupin, moving out again.  
  
"No!" shrieked Tonks, barely able to speak anymore. "Just shut up and shag!"  
  
Lupin needn't be told another time. His thrusting went faster and faster, in and back out a little. Tonks could feel herself tighten around him as the heat and wetness between her legs build up again. She moaned, he panted and moved.  
  
He moved over her, looking down on her constantly. Her hands clawed the sheets which they had abandoned and which hung for the greater part on the floor.  
  
"D – Dora," he moaned. "C – could you please – push – push my hair from – my eyes? It's s – sort of bugging – me..."  
  
"Ah – ah – yes – yes- just a mo..." she breathed back. She pushed his sweaty, sticky fringe away from his forehead, her eyes turning even mistier as his thrusting became faster, yet.  
  
He could sense, by the tightening up of her inner passage, that she was near to release again, and this aroused him beyond expectation. Even though he was over forty, he wouldn't fail her for a million Galleons. Making his deepest thrust yet, he could feel his own release relieving his build up tension.  
  
They both shook and trembled violently, as they came, first Lupin and then Tonks, her second time that night.  
  
Lupin slumped down on her, all his energy wasted, his breath still ragged and heavy. He rested his head on her breasts.  
  
"By Merlin's... hair..." he panted. "That was the best thing ever."  
  
"Have you much to compare it to?" asked Tonks curiously, once again pushing his fringe away from his eyes.  
  
Lupin managed a wheezing laugh. "No, Merlin, I've very little to compare it to, but what I had was good," he said. "But not as intense as this," he added, looking up at her face.  
  
Tonks just smiled back at him, stroking his hair. Slowly, they both nodded off and soon were deeply immerged in sleep.  
  
It was not until eleven in the morning of the next day, that Lupin woke up again. Tonks was still asleep, breathing deeply through her nose. Careful not to wake her, he climbed off the bed, picked up the sheets from the floor, and covered her up a little.  
  
To his horror, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a second," he said through the keyhole. "I'm not dressed yet!"  
  
"So what?" said Sirius on the other side. "I know what you look like."  
  
"Very well, then," said Lupin wearily, opening the door far enough for him to poke his head round the corner.  
  
"Looks lovely," commented Sirius.  
  
"I'm sure it does," said Lupin. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought you should know," said Sirius, "that today's your day off. And Tonks's day off. So, yeah, have fun." He turned and made to leave the stunned Lupin alone, when he changed his mind and turned around. "Oh, and next time," he added, "take Tonks's room. I can't hear you there. Bye."  
  
Lupin blinked a few times at Sirius's retreating back, until he heard movement in the room behind him. He pulled his head back and closed the door.  
  
Tonks had woken up. "Was that Sirius?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Yes, but not to worry, he didn't see you," Lupin answered teasingly. "And it's our joined day off."  
  
"Now who would have gotten us that?" said Tonks.  
  
"Wouldn't know."  
  
"You won't hear me complaining."  
  
"Me neither," Lupin said, grabbing the half empty jar of chocolate spread and jumping back into bed.  
  
END! 


End file.
